Performance of motor tasks such as lifting an arm, standing upright, raising a leg and others typically vary considerably between individuals. For example, depending on body structure, body weight, and other factors such as the expertise and skill of the individual, experience, strength, and physical ability. Existing methods of analysis of motor task performance typically involve manual observation and as such are subjective and open to variation depending on the skill of the observer in making the analysis.
The embodiments described below include, but are not limited to, implementations which solve described disadvantages of known motor task analysis systems.